


Sleepover

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick when he sleeps over at Jack's house, and is afraid he'll have to go home, messing up thier plans for the following day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Dude, you seriously want to go to bed already? It’s only, like, eleven thirty,” Jack said as he led Alex up the stairs to his room.  
“Yeah, I didn’t sleep very well last night, and I want to be super energized for tomorrow!” Alex replied. The two of them were having a sleepover at Jack’s house, and they were very excited for the day they had ahead of them.   
Jack’s parents had gotten four tickets to the Baltimore Ravens game that was to take place at noon the next day. Jack was told that he could invite a friend, and naturally picked Alex.   
While they were both excited, it was clear that Jack was more excited, he’d been into the team longer than Alex, and he’d been wanting to go to a game for the longest time.  
“Let me get my sleeping bag out of the closet for you,” Jack said, opening up the closet door.   
All throughout the school day, Alex noticed that he felt a bit off. He was extra tired, his back ached some, and his stomach had started to feel off in the morning and hadn’t really settled as the day went on. He knew that he was most likely coming down with something, but he hoped that it could hold off until after the game.  
“Sounds good, thanks for doing that, man,” Alex replied as he quickly changed into some warm PJs. Once Jack found the sleeping bag, he turned to Alex and gave him a weird look.  
“What?” Alex asked.  
“Dude, you’re pretty bundled up there, are you sure you won’t be too warm in that and a sleeping bag?” Jack asked.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll be just fine. I like to be really warm,” Alex lied.  
“If you say so. Here’s the sleeping bag,” Jack said, handing Alex a light blue blob. Alex got himself set up on the floor right next to Jack’s bed, then looked at something on his phone.  
“What do you want to fall asleep to?” Jack asked as he shut off the light and climbed into his bed.  
“Is South Park on?” Alex asked. He got as snuggled up into the sleeping bag as he could, since he could feel some chills starting to set in.  
“It sure is! I think it’s even playing one of your favorite episodes!” Jack exclaimed, putting it on.  
“Awesome!” Alex replied. Not too far into the episode, Jack fell asleep, and Alex could hear light snores coming from the bed.   
He tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in on the floor, but the increasing aches in his body made this nearly impossible. Normally, he actually found Jack’s floor to be fairly comfortable, but the pain in his back made it feel like the worst thing ever to Alex. He eventually put himself in a position where he was sitting up some, hoping that he could just stare at the TV until he was tired enough to fall asleep, no matter how much pain he was in.   
As he continued to watch the episode, he felt a headache forming in the front of his head, making him wince in pain and put his head into his hands. Not too much later, the sharp pain in his head made him feel sick to his stomach. Since it had already hurt on its own, it was making Alex nauseous enough to actually throw up. He really didn’t want to do that, because he didn’t want Jack to hear him and make him go home.   
Alex shut his eyes and tried to focus on taking deep breaths to make the discomfort go away. He put a hand to his stomach as it started to churn more. After a few more minutes, Alex gagged some, and he knew that this wasn’t good.   
He carefully got up and walked into the bathroom that was connected to Jack’s room. He shut and locked the door before sitting on the ground. He still wanted to try and stop himself from getting sick, so he took deep breaths as he shut his eyes. Eventually, he gagged again, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop it now.  
“Oh, shit,” Alex mumbled to himself right as he started to get sick. He tried to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake Jack. When Alex finally got a break, he leaned against the shower stall, and felt a few tears fall from his eyes.   
Even though he did feel terrible physically, that wasn’t what made him cry. He was starting to get really scared that this would make him have to go home, which would ruin their plans for the next day, which Alex really didn’t want to do to Jack. A mix of sickness and anxiety made Alex’s stomach knot up again, resulting in him getting sick again just seconds later.   
Once he was finally done, Alex still felt bad, and decided that going back into Jack’s room would be a bad idea, at least for now. He put his head into his hands and thought about how terrible and anxious he felt about everything.   
Twenty minutes had passed, and he didn’t get sick again. He still felt terrible, but he decided that trying to get some sleep would probably be a good idea. He got himself up, and quietly went back into Jack’s bedroom and took his place on the floor. After finding a tolerable position, Alex was able to drift off to sleep.  
\----------------  
Alex didn’t sleep very much throughout the night. He didn’t get sick again, much to his relief, but all of his symptoms made it impossible for him to fall asleep, and actually stay sleeping.   
When he woke up again at six forty-seven in the morning with the most intense stomach pain he’d had over the last day, he knew what would come of it. He got up and went back into Jack’s bathroom, forgetting to lock the door this time. As soon as he sat on the floor, he started to get sick again.   
Jack rolled over in his bed and was stirred awake by a ray of light shining in through his window. He turned to check on his friend on the floor and was a bit confused to see that Alex wasn’t there, and that the sleeping bag looked like it’d been tossed around. Noticing the shut bathroom door, Jack got up and walked over to it.   
Just as he was going to knock on the door, he heard Alex gag then get sick, and immediately felt concerned for his friend. Without knocking, Jack opened up the door, and saw Alex getting sick. Jack noticed how pale and exhausted his friend looked and felt badly for him. He sat on the floor, and put a hand to his back, making Alex jump. Once he got a break, he turned to Jack, and stared at him with an anxious expression on his face.  
“Jack, what’re you doing in here?” Alex asked in a raspy voice.  
“I could ask you the same. Are you okay, Alex?” Jack asked back.  
“Well, not really. I feel absolutely awful,” Alex admitted, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to convince Jack that everything was fine at this point.  
“Did you eat something bad, or are you, like, actually sick?” Jack continued.  
“I think I’m actually sick. I puked right after you went to sleep,” Alex confessed.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up? I would’ve tried to help you out some,” Jack stated.  
“I didn’t want to go home. If I went home, I would’ve fucked up today, with the game and everything. This is the only other time I’ve gotten sick, so I think that if I don’t eat anything, I should be fine for the game, and-“ Alex cut himself off by starting to get sick again. Jack held his bangs out of the way and continued to rub his back as Alex got sick. Once Alex finally stopped, he leaned up against Jack.  
“We can talk about the game later. For now, do you think you’re done getting sick? We can go back into my room, if you want,” Jack offered.  
“I think I’m good for the time being. I’m so sorry, Jack,” Alex replied.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, Alex. Come on, I’ll help you in there,” Jack replied. After helping Alex clean himself up a bit, the two of them walked back into Jack’s room. Alex started to bend down to take his spot on the floor, but Jack quickly pulled him back up.  
“Sleep in my bed, you’ll be a lot more comfortable there,” Jack said, pulling back the covers for his friend.  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked as he climbed into Jack’s bed.  
“Yes, I’m sure. You need it more than I do right now,” Jack said, taking Alex’s place on the floor.  
“About the game-“ Alex started.  
“We’re not talking about the game right now. Just get some sleep, I can tell you really need it,” Jack instructed. Alex got comfortable, and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
\---------------  
The next time Alex woke up, he opened his eyes, and saw Jack at his desk, doing something on his laptop.  
“What time is it?” Alex asked.  
“About eleven forty-five,” Jack answered, shutting his laptop.  
“What? Dude, the game is in fifteen minutes, why aren’t you there?” Alex asked.  
“Because this is more important. I told my parents what was going on, and my mom thinks you have some twenty-four-hour stomach bug. Anyway, I told her that I wanted to stay here with you, so I can take care of you and make sure that you’re okay,” Jack explained.  
“You should’ve gone with them, Jack. You’ve wanted to go to a Ravens game for, like, forever,” Alex said, feeling guilty.  
“Yeah, I have wanted to, but there will be other games. You seem pretty miserable, and I didn’t want you to have to go home and suffer all by yourself all day while I’m out having a good time. Don’t feel bad about this, I’m not mad or anything. Besides, we can still watch the game here! Come on, follow me!” Jack exclaimed, motioning for Alex to get up.  
“Can’t we just watch in here?” Alex asked, not wanting to leave his comfy setup.  
“No, we can’t. Follow me, dude, I promise it’ll be worth getting up for,” Jack replied. Alex slowly got up and let Jack lead him downstairs to the living room.   
When they got there, Alex saw a makeshift blanket fort, as well as some medicine, water, and a bucket on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
“You did all of this for me?” Alex asked, feeling genuine surprise.   
“Yeah, I thought it might make you feel a little better,” Jack said with a small smile.  
“You were right on that one, Jack. Thank you,” Alex said, returning the smile.  
“Of course, dude,” Jack said. He helped Alex get comfortable on the couch, then turned the game on.   
Jack spent the day taking care of Alex in any way that he could. He helped Alex when he got sick, he gave him medicine, and generally made the day a lot less miserable for his friend. Even though the day went nothing like they’d planned, Alex was grateful for all that Jack did for him, and that they could still watch the game together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for one of the sweetest people ever, XxBlurryDiamondxX! I wrote a story for them about a month ago ("Cruise"), so hopefully this one will live up to that one! As I've mentioned a couple of times before, I'm going to the NP show on Friday, Dec 20! I still have some requests to get written, so I plan on posting everyday from now until Thursday night! I have to leave super early Friday morning, I have to drive in from kind of far, so there won't be a story on Friday night, and possibly not next Saturday night either, since I'll be spending that day driving back home! I hope that's okay with you guys, and let me know if you're going to one of the shows! Please continue to send in requests, I'd be more than happy to add more ideas to my list! I hope you all liked this story, and thank you for reading it. Lots of love, Liv


End file.
